The Watch Dog and the Detective
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: "My Wish is to rid the world of Charles Dalimar and all those with his blood. You can have his soul and that of those with his blood. They deserve as much. I understand the price and I accept it. Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive…I shall form a contract with the two of you!" Rated M for a 'Stuff' later on.


**The Watch Dog and the Detective**

**A Kuroshitsuji/M.C.F. Fanfic. By PhantomGirl17**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the Mystery Case Files series.**

**Prelude: Death of Madame Fate**

_I sat there…the Soul/Spirit of my dearest friend stood beside me, in a comforting way. The two _'Men' _I had met only two days ago, waited for my answer to their request. If I didn't accept their offer…if I did…either way my soul was at risk. But if HE found out who they were…and that they had so many souls within them…yet they just MIGHT be able to help. Perhaps…The risk was high…but… "Alright…I'll do it." I whispered. "Anna…are you sure?" Emma asked. I nodded my head then walked towards the twosome._

"_My Wish is to rid the world of Charles Dalimar and all those with his blood. You can have his soul and that of those with his blood. They deserve as much. I understand the price and I accept it. Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive…I shall form a contract with the two of you!" Ciel smirked, and Sebastian gave me a polite close eyed smile. They both took off their gloves to reveal their Demon mark. With Ciels' hand over my right eye, and Sebastians' on the small portion of skin between my breasts, they both replied with their Demonic pink eyes glowing: _**"Yes, My Lady."**

* * *

**(Two Nights Before)**

**(3rd POV)**

Ciel Phantomhive had been a demon for a long while. He had lost count of the years but he still held the Title of Earl and the Queens Watchdog. Pretending to be his own Great Grandson was very amusing, especially when Sebastian Michaelis, his Butler, was mistaken for his father. But…the queen had not called him to duty for the past few months. But finally, he got some information.

The Queen was sending someone else to solve the cases. Someone going only by the name of 'Master Detective'. His latest case had just been finished and this _'Master Detective'_ was given a few days off, to go to _'Fate's Carnival'_. Ciel decided it was time to meet this person. It was thirty minutes to Midnight, and the carnival was still going. Well…the lights were on and there was some commotion going on so Ciel supposed it was still going. Suddenly there was a bang as if a gun was shot and a shout. "Sebastian." Ciels' Butler nodded and slipped closer to his master, alert for danger.

"HEY!" Ciel and Sebastian turned to see a girl about nineteen come running up to them. Her left leg was covered in blood. "GET DOWN!" She pulled both demons down to the ground while five bullets flew over their heads and the clown trailer behind them exploded. She immediately pushed herself up, pulling the two with her, and looked back at the mess. "Great…another reason I need to be more careful on vacations. Why is my life in danger no matter whether I'm on duty or not?" She turned back to the two and began to eye them up and down.

She was wearing a large trench coat, a brown shirt and vest with jeans and heeled brown boots. Brown hair ran over her shoulders, part of it pulled back into a braided ponytail. She sank to the ground and groaned gripping her leg. She smirked and spoke to herself. "You think an innocent clown wouldn't know how to use such a thing as a machine gun. Poor Puddles. Sinking so low as a clown to try and kill Madame just to return the carnival to its "Classic Luster". I should have made sure his gun didn't do anything other than say BANG!" She sighed and finally looked up at the two Demons. "Could you two help me out, please?"

Sebastian walked over to her and lifted her chin up with his gloved hand. Her sapphire eyes shone bright and clean. Since the eyes are the windows to the Soul, he gazed into hers and saw a purity he had never seen before. _She would make a perfect meal for us…_he licked his lips. _Or perhaps a toy, she would make a fine Mistress for the Young Master…AND ME…She is obviously a Virgin…and I have not had a Lover in Centuries._

Now all they had to do was to form a contract. He whispered seductively into her ear. **"Besides Medical Care…What service can we give to you, My Lady?"** She blushed. "I…I need to see Madame Fate." Sebastian smiled then looked at his master. Ciel Phantomhive eyed the girl then nodded.

The three walked towards the cart, Sebastian carrying the girl bridle style. They stopped outside the door and Sebastian gently set the girl down. She nodded her thanks to the butler before knocking on the door. "Madame Fate? Puddles' is dead like you said. He shot himself…and me…then blew up the trailer." She was about to enter but stopped halfway through the door. "And…' She turned towards the two demons. 'I think I brought some help. Four heads are better than two after all." She gestured them inside. The three entered the carriage and saw a fortuneteller like woman sitting over a crystal Ball. "Ah! Master Detective! You brought the Queens _Demon_ Watch Dog and his _Demon_ Butler.' She turned to the young Earl. 'It is an _Honor_ to meet you, _Earl Phantomhive_. And your _Devilishly _handsome Butler." She bowed from her spot behind the crystal ball.

The Detective gave the Demons a curious look, while Ciel looked at the girl with a cold eye. _So this is the_ 'Master Detective'_ Her Majesty has been sending out in my place? _He thought. He was about to ask such to the girl when Madame Fate spoke again. "Perchance you three will be able to find out who's been planning to kill me.' Her crystal ball glowed eerily. She looked at the girl. 'I can feel the presence of a Great and Terrible Darkness…' She again looked at the two demons. 'Not the two with you of course…this one is even more evil and it would be disastrous if it got its hands on the two of you.' Again, the Detective looked confused, looking between Ciel and Sebastian. Then she turned back to Madame Fate. 'Its' ancient heart beats slowly as it approaches. This tormented soul has followed YOU here, Detective. Glare once more into the Ball and LET FREE THE VISION OF YOUR OWN FATE!"

The Master Detective hesitated. "I'm…not sure. Knowing ones' own fate is a dangerous thing, especially if you're the one showing it Madame. Everything that you have shown me so far has come true. Still, I think I need a second opinion." She turned towards Ciel and addressed him. "I know we just met and all but, what's your opinion in all this?" Ciel turned away, looking past the crystal ball and into the eyes of Madame Fate. Those eyes glowed an eerie green color and seemed to change to another color of green and back. Now, he, a demon of over two hundred years, had seen things that would send chills down the spines of Humans. But…this Human, Madame Fate, scared Him. Something about her made chills go down his spine. He shuttered a bit then turned back to the girl. "My opinion does not matter in this situation."

She then turned towards Sebastian. "What about you, sir? What do you think?" Sebastian, who had kept quiet this whole time, now turned to the girl, and gave her his best smile. **"If you look into your future it could help you or hinder you. Fate can be a tricky and sometimes cruel thing, and will turn everything around at the last moment if you do not watch your steps."** He said remembering how Fate had made Ciel a Demon so he would not consume his soul.

She bit her lip. "Your right. Yet there is a growing fear within me…I feel as if I felt it before.' She looked back at Madame Fate. 'Madame…is it…" Madame Fate nodded. Suddenly the girls' face transformed into one filled with disgust, fear, anger, pain and pure hatred. That look made both demons take a small step back. The look on her face told them she would kill whomever or whatever had made her react this way…and destroy anything in her way.

With such a look, she strode forward and touched the crystal ball. A dark mist surrounded the three and Madame Fate disappeared. The mist was thick but a figure in white stood out and could be clearly seen. The Detectives' eyes widened as the spirit showed her face. "Emma Ravenhearst?" She whispered and the spirit nodded with a serious and sad look. "You must return here at once! There are others in need of your help. Save them as you saved me!" She disappeared. Then a second woman appeared. "Please! He's kept us for so long…" She too faded and was replaced by two twin Girls. "Help us find Mummy! We're afraid of the Dark!" they said together and faded away. Laughter was heard…Laughter of the truest Evil rang and in the distance, they all saw a large mansion. "I know this place…" she shuttered. The Gate before them was old but still intact. A giant golden 'R' stood at the top of it.

She ran forward and threw open the Gate, only to find herself face to face with…

There was a scream and a Blast of light. The Master Detective was thrown backwards into the door. Blood began to trickle down from the back of her head down her neck. Sebastian quickly bent down to try and stop the blood flow, and Ciel also kneeled next to her checking for any more blood. He placed his hand on her broken leg, but pulled away when she hissed. His glove was now stained with some of her blood. Curious, he licked the blood. His mouth burst with flavor and his eye flashed and widened in shock. He noticed Sebastian had done the same thing and had the same reaction.

_**Master…did you…? **__Yes…I tasted it…_ They spoke through their minds so as they would not reveal what they were to the girl. _Sebastian, have you ever…? __**No, Young Master.**__ Not even my… __**No. **_They both paused. _**Master, she would make a wonderful Mistress for you. I also would like to become her lover. She is still a Virgin and will please us both. **_Ciel thought for a while then smirked. _Sebastian, this is an Order: Find a way for her to make a contract with the both of us! Find a way to make her the Mistress of Phantomhive!_ Sebastian smirked. _**Yes, My Lord.**_

A voice, Blacker than Black spoke. _"You…You stole her. My first love. You took her away from me." _The three looked up to see Madame Fate dead. Her crystal ball showed the large mansion they had seen earlier…but behind the Madame was a Man all in black. _"By what right do you invade my home and take that which is MINE!? Be warned, Detective. You shall never take my TRUE LOVE. You will never, EVER…have my Rose…"_

* * *

**(P.O.V. Change)**

"I don't…Believe it…Charles Dalimar…How is he NOT dead? He should have died a hundred years ago! How could he have stayed alive this long? And…OW!" I turned towards the butler who had been bandaging my head. "No offence, but could you be a little more gentle?" **"Miss, if you want your head to heal I must bandage it or the wound will become infected." **I sighed. "I know." He continued to bandage my head as the boy, the Queens _Demon _Watch Dog Madame said, stood not far off watching us.

He had gotten a cold aura about him when Madame Fate had addressed me as Master Detective. It seemed almost like he now hated me because of my profession. _Perhaps that is it…_the rational part of my mind said. _He must be upset that I have been doing his job._ Again I sighed. "I do hope you two will explain some things to me. If you do I'll answer any and all questions you have for me." My last statement I directed towards the boy. I knew he would want to know why the Queen was sending me, and ordinary girl of 19, out on HIS missions.

My guess was correct as the first one he asked, none too kindly, was why I was solving HIS cases. "The cases I've been solving, like with Madame Fate, Involve the supernatural." I then gasped. "Oh, wait! We haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves to each other." I reached into my trench coat and pulled out my badge.

My badge was made of pure silver with gold engravings. On the bottom, it stated _'Master Detective'_, and beneath that was engraved my full name. I gave it to the boy and said, "I'm Master Detective Anna Elizabeth Beach, former American under Her Majestys direct service and Co-owner of the Mystery Case Files Agency. Please call me Anna." The boy looked at me with a wide eye now. I would have inclined my head in greeting if his butler hadn't been bandaging it.

"I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. And that is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." The man, Sebastian, having finished patching up my head, bowed to me placing a hand on his heart. **"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Beach."** I smiled. "Okay. Now a question for you two. You two are Demons correct?" Ciels eye looked at me harshly. Sebastian said nothing but began to examine my injured leg. "Yes, we are Demons." His eye flashed a pinkish color and looked catlike.

I admit, that scared me. But I had seen so many supernatural things that I really wasn't surprised. _Anna you've met real live ghosts, banshees, and a woman who really CAN see your fate. You should have known you would have met a demon or two sooner or later._ "Ok. I admit you scared me just a bit there…but like I said the cases I have been given all involve the supernatural."

Then my attitude started kicking in. _Stupid Attitude Problem!_ "You may be a Demon, but even YOU would surely have had a mental breakdown after having to deal with' I held up one finger. 'Twelve Ghosts…' two fingers up. 'three banshees' three fingers up. 'and one maniac who loves killing people with a chainsaw_ (he was weird dressed in all that red, I think his name was Grell something?)_ all in one case."

His voice turned dangerously into a growl and his eye went back to that creepy Demon glow. "So why haven't _YOU_, a mere _HUMAN_, had a mental breakdown?"

_Ok, Anna. Your only gauging his anger. Stop being a Smartalic and answer his question. _I took a breath to calm myself before answering. "Well…I'm not really sure myself. Boss read over my mystery solving records while I was still living in America and thought I would be good for the job." Suddenly, I remembered something important: SHE was visiting tomorrow! I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my leg, and bowed towards the two demons. "Thank you for what you two have done for me thus far, and I'm sorry if I upset you Mr. Phantomhive, but now our paths must split. I must return home and report to the Boss. Plus my little brother is probably worried sick by now." With that I tuned and headed towards my car.

I was about to open the door to my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. **"Miss Beach, the bone in your leg is out of place. I need to set it or it will never heal right." **"I'll have my Aunt do it. She has a medical license and usually does such things." I again reached for the door to my car. But Sebastian pulled me back, his hands around my waist. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel then came and stood in front of me with a blank expression.

I gave the boy a glare that would scare the dead. "Mr. Phantomhive, could you please tell your Butler to release me so I can go home?" He smirked. "No. Though I'm still upset that you've been handling MY cases, I cannot allow you to leave knowing you are injured. You'll be staying with us til you're properly bandaged. Sebastian, put her in the back seat. We are going back to the mansion. Put her in one of the guest rooms when we get there and care for her injuries." **"Yes, my Lord."**

Sebastian, still holding me, opened the back door and placed me inside. My back was against the other door and my bad leg was against the backs of the seats. I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. _Can't say they aren't persistent._ Sebastian got into the driver's seat, and Ciel in the passenger's seat. The Butler turned around and held out his hand with a closed eye smile. I rolled my eyes, dug into my trench coat and handed him my keys.

We soon arrived at a large mansion _(Not that I remember how long it took. I'm sure I fell asleep at one point during the ride, and who would blame me? Madame Fates' Case wore me out)_. It looked like my own house save mine was a bit bigger. Sebastian gently lifted me from my seat and carried me inside. When Ciel separated from us and went to his office, the Demon butler carried me towards what I suppose was the guest room. It was large and had a clean demeanor about it. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around from my position in the Demons arms.

"Nice atmosphere, well-kept room, clean sheets. Not even headquarters is this clean. I must say I'm impressed." He smiled. **"Why thank you, Miss Beach. Being the only servant here means I must work harder than I did before. But if I couldn't do this then what kind of Butler would I be?" **"A Damn horrible one if my observations are correct." I replied as he placed me on the bed. **"Oh? And what have you observed?"** he went over to a cabinet and began to pull out medical supplies.

I tilted my head to the side and closed one eye, thinking. "Well, I cannot think of a reason why two demons are traveling together. Nor why one is a Butler of all things! No offence, of course. So it's obvious that Mr. Phantomhive formed a contract with you and before it was fulfilled, he somehow became a demon, making you his butler for all time. Am I right?" He came over with a splint and bandages. **"You are correct, Miss Beach."**

With that, he began to undress me. Now I admit it…for a Demon he was handsome. He was tall and thin, but his muscles were not too obvious under his clothes. His face seemed like it was perfectly chiseled out of pure white marble. His Raven black hair looked like silk. But it was his eyes…those wine red eyes…that held my attention. All in all…I wanted to…_NO! Don't even think about it! _**"Miss Beach? Are you alright?" **I snapped out of it. His face was etched with worry, and was now really close to mine. "Yes Mr. Michaelis just thinking about what happened to Madame Fate." **"Please call me Sebastian my lady." **I nodded. "Alright then…Sebastian."

When I was in nothing but my underwear and bra, _(I was blushing like mad by the way, but he needed to if he wanted to dress my wounds properly)_ he wiped off the blood on my leg with a wet cloth. As soon as it was clear of blood, he placed my leg flat on the bed. **"Now please bear with me Miss Beach. This will be painful." **With one swift movement, and a painful thirty seconds, he pushed the bone back into place.

I think I blacked out then.

* * *

**A/N: OK. I've been working on this one for a while now and since I have all the Mystery Case Files games made up to this date I thought this would make a good cross over thing.**

**Ciel: *smirks* You haven't Finished playing Madame Fate yet you post this?**

**Me: Ciel! I finished it once but I'm doing again for the fun of it!...and to refresh my memory.**

**Sebastian: Young Master...Stop teaseing Miss PG17.**

**Me: Yes, I can't consintrate on replaying the games over again when your teasing me.**

**Ciel: *rolls his visible eye then leaves***

**Sebastian: Miss PG17, is there anything else you need?**

**Me: Yes, just hold on a sec. To my Readers, I would appreciate Reviews! *Turns to Sebastian* Since it's almost Midnight, can you prepare me a bath then help me get ready for bed Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: *Seductively smirks and his eyes glow showing his lustful intentions* Yes, My Lady.**


End file.
